Anillo de compromiso
by Lupis Sanz
Summary: Chavas y chavos este mi primer Fan fic lo escribí pensando en que sea de su agrado ya que a mi me ha emociono escribirlo para compartirlo con todos ustedes comentarios y criticas bien recibidos y quiero decirles que yo soy 99.9% Jisbon así que ya saben a lo que se atienen, este es el primer capitulo de otros porque a mi en lo especial no me gustan los one shots Saludos
1. Chapter 1

Buen día! Saludo Lisbon dirigiéndose a todos los miembros del equipo.

-Jefa Tenemos un caso nuevo en Oakland California posible robo que salió mal

- Bien tu, Van Pelt y Cho adelántense al lugar yo tengo que realizar unas llamadas al fiscal y por cierto ¿Jane?- Dijo mirando hacia el sillón vacío.

- No ha llegado a la oficina respondió Cho desde su escritorio con esa mirada especulativa.

-Salgan al lugar yo averiguo donde se ha metido menciono al mismo tiempo que sacaba el móvil y marcaba su número.

- Lisbon estoy entrando a las oficinas del CBI no te gasto mas tu saldo

Colgó la llamada y encendió la computadora al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

-Hey Lisbon pensé que te habías ido con los demás –Y yo pensé que te acordabas que tenías un empleo y una hora fija de entrada.

- Vamos Lisbon tu sabes que las reglas no son lo mío.

-Al menos se puntual ya gracias a ti tengo que dar 10 disculpas a distintas personas.

- Y es por eso que tu eres la figura de autoridad y ley le dijo mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas seductoras. Ella intento negar que esa broma le había causado Gracia pero la sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro la traiciono – Esta es la dirección del lugar del crimen, yo no podre ir, le llamare a Cho para que se presente como responsable del equipo por favor no causes demasiados problemas.-

- Teresa Lisbon no asistiendo a una escena del crimen creo que no es por las llamadas que debes realizar al fiscal si no porque mmmm déjame ver Nick vendrá.

Lisbon agacho la vista y se sonrojo – Claro que no realmente tengo mucho trabajo-

-Lisbon esto es humillante ¿me seguirás mintiendo?

- Bien si quedo de venir pero es solo para cerrar el caso Malick.

Patrick hecho un vistazo a su alrededor y salió de la oficina sin decir una palabra.

Meses atrás en el caso de Zac Malick que era un senador de gran importancia también participo el FBI en la investigación por medio de un agente llamado Nick Amaro con el cual Lisbon había trabajado muy bien ya que no se parecía en nada a los demás agentes no era presumido ni engreído por estar en el FBI al contrario era una excelente persona después de resolver el caso se había tomad Cafés con Lisbon en distintos lugares y aun así seguían viéndose con continua frecuencia


	2. Chapter 2

¡Teresa! Que tal dijo acercándose a ella.

Lisbon levanto la cabeza y sonrío ampliamente jamás había sentido tanta emoción de ver a una persona

-Hola Nick aquí tienes los últimos informes detallados del caso con esto cerramos definitivamente.

-Gracias Teresa fue un placer trabajar contigo pero esto no se acaba aquí ¿verdad? Me gustaría invitarte a comer que dices.

-Lo siento Nick pero la brigada tiene un nuevo caso pero si tal vez algún día. No bueno mejor dicho mañana a las 4.00 pm ¿qué te parece?

-Excelente mañana nos vemos Freeport Bakery está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí hasta mañana Teresa.

Los chicos habían llegado no habían obtenido mucho 3 horas de viaje habían sido algo cansadas, Jane se recostó en su sillón como de costumbre Teresa se acerco y le dijo:

-Alguna observación sobre el caso ¿algún posible sospechoso?

- No, pero probablemente pudo haber sido la esposa hay un jugoso de vida de por medio.

-¿Como sabes que tenía un seguro de vida?

-Es fácil de explicar Lisbon el señor portaba un traje pero apantallante, tenía un empleo y auto modestos. Pero al ver su casa y las cosas que tenían sus hijos pensé que no los dejaría desamparados ni a ello ni a su esposa así que en qué otra cosa podía invertir todo el dinero que ahorraba si no en un buen seguro de vida.

-Vaya muy bonita historia pero falta comprobar si estas en lo cierto.

-Jefa un posible móvil de asesinato podría ser el seguro de vida menciono Van Pelt mientras le entregaba un folder en las manos de Teresa.

Patrick sonrío ampliamente y le dijo a la vez Lisbon no deberías desconfiar tanto en mi.

RESTAURANTE FREEPORT BAKERY

Ambos reían a carcajadas se la pasaban muy bien juntos sin duda existía algo llamado química.

-No enserio. No te lo creo.

-Pues créelo Teresa me escape de 6 policías que me perseguían por robar bolsas de caramelo del supermercado.

-Vaya quien diría nuestro distinguido agente infringiendo la ley desde pequeño decía Lisbon sin parar de reír. Pero su momento fue interrumpido por el celular de Teresa –Perdón debo contestar –

-Si adelante.

Hey Lisbon tengo al culpable pero necesito que vengas al salón de fiestas De Harlow tengo un plan para atraparlo.

-Y tiene que ser ahora Jane sabes que es la primera vez desde hace 6 meses que me tomo mi hora de comida que por derecho me corresponde y me dices que debo ir contigo. Porque no llamas a Cho o Van Pelt.

-Bueno pensé que para que no te sintieras preocupada por lo que puedo hacer para atrapar al culpable querrías venir tu. Patrick sabía como hacer a Lisbon Vulnerable y cooperar con él.

-Bien salgo para allá- Colgó la llamada –Nick perdón pero el deber llama

-Si yo entiendo, ¿Teresa estas saliendo con alguien?

Lisbon abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante cuestionamiento ella entendió perfectamente esa indirecta no sabía contestar por que desde hace cinco años estaban claros sus sentimientos hacia Patrick pero no podía seguir esperando más, sonrío tímidamente y respondió. –No por el momento no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Me párase algo increíble que una mujer tan bonita como tú no salga con nadie.

-Pues créelo. ¿Y tú sales con alguien?

-No por el momento no bueno todo depende.

-¿Depende de qué?

-De lo que tú respondas

Así o más directo pensó Lisbon. Era ahora o esperar otros 5 años a que otro hombre como Nick aparezca tal vez parezco muy desesperada pero si no es ahora cuando.

-Pero responder ¿a qué? Quería estar segura de lo que él le proponía


	3. Chapter 3

Perdón por la tardanza pero el colegio las obligaciones y por favor PACIENCIA habrá Jisbon en exceso pero todo lleva su procedimiento y pasos… A mi única seguidora Rose Andley gracias por inspirarme a seguirlo un saludo y espero no decepcionarte

Patrick la observo por unos instantes y en menos de 30 segundos sabia todo lo ocurrido por lo menos que ella había iniciado una relación con Nick, lo que tanto temía había ocurrido.

-Y bien puedes explicarme cuál es tu plan para atrapar al asesino y porque precisamente ¿en este lugar? Comento Lisbon

- Pues cuando vi el cadáver pude observar que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón una tarjeta de este salón de fiestas y tenia escrito al reverso la hora en que falleció, eso quiere decir que aquí fue el lugar de asesinato. Van Pelt me hizo el favor de citar a todos los sospechosos el culpable me dirá en donde se ubica el arma homicida con una dinámica muy interesante que he preparado.

Lisbon soltó un suspiro, volvió a tomar aire y dijo –Espero y funcione-

Y así fue Patrick con sus juegos y trucos atrapo al asesino mejor dicho a la asesina resulto que fue su secretaria que también era su amanté Jennifer, lo había matado.

Cho entro a la sala de interrogatorios. Señora Jennifer esto no pinta bien para usted tenemos sus huellas en el arma homicida con eso el jurado le dará la pena de muerte si me dice que paso puede que hablemos con el fiscal y lleguemos a un acuerdo.

-Bien agente, sabe yo estaba prometida pero gracias a ese hijo de perra rompí mi compromiso le di los mejores años de mi vida y a el de la noche a la mañana se le ocurre dejarme sin nada ni un solo centavo yo no iba a permitir eso, a su mojigata esposa le dio todo absolutamente todo se merecía todo lo que le paso eso es lo único que diré.

Por detrás del cristal Patrick y Teresa observaban la escena.

-Vaya las amantes dolidas son más peligrosas que otra cosa- comento Lisbon

- Si eso supongo

-¿Te pasa algo?

- No solo necesito espacio sabes que la lista sobre los sospechosos que pueden ser Red John requiere tiempo y la verdad necesito unos días solo.

- Esta bien pero solo con la condición de que me muestres la lista acaba.

- Lisbon sabes mi opinión al respecto, pero lo pensare- dijo secamente Patrick.

Típico Patrick Jane siempre tomaba el camino difícil alejarse en vez de decirle lo que sentía, pero no prefería vivir obsesionado en su venganza no importa lo que pasara su objetivo estaba claro y definido atrapar y asesinar a Red John nada ni nadie cambiaria eso. Así transcurrieron 6 meses resolviendo casos Patrick poco a poco reduciendo la lista de sospechosos, Van Pelt felizmente casada con Rigsby y Cho seguía con eso noviazgos fugases


	4. Chapter 4

Agente Lisbon C.B.I

-Muy buenos días agente Lisbon soy el jefe de la policía de Seeley California seré directo el asesino conocido como Red John volvió a asesinar la víctima es conocida como Mi sakí Mei había llegado recientemente a California tiene una hija de 17 años llamada Jan Di .

-Bien enseguida vamos para allá.

Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt tenemos un caso nuevo, se trata sobre Red John al escuchar esto Patrick se levanto de un salto del sillón. Teresa lo miro por un momento y se acerco a él.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

- ¿Que te hace pensar que me siento culpable?

- Bueno por lo del video que Lorelei hizo antes de morir.

-Pues no me siento culpable.

Lisbon lo miro detenidamente, Patrick solo se dio la vuelta y se fue al estacionamiento. Sonó el móvil de Teresa.

-Hola

-Hola Teresa ¿Estas ocupada?

-Si algo se trata sobre Red John ya te imaginaras.

- Ni que digas en el FBI tampoco podemos con él, bueno solo hablaba para quedar en la noche en mi casa ¿qué te parece?

- Si, por supuesto bueno tengo que irme.

Todos iban en la camioneta cuando Grace pregunto – ¿De quién se trata jefa?-

-De una mujer llamada Mi sakí Mei.

Al escuchar esto como Cho iba manejando freno en seco todos se sorprendieron en el ese tipo de cosas no era normal.

-Pero qué diablos te pasa Cho dijo Lisbon sobándose el cuello.

- Lo siento jefa.

Todos se miraron con cara de intriga cuando Patrick hablo - Fue ex pareja de Cho no mejor dicho ex prometida.-

-Eso es cierto – Cuestiono Rigsby

- Si así es.

- Lo siento amigo-

- Ya paso tiempo, desde hace 18 años que no sabía nada de ella.

El equipo llego a la escena del crimen no había nada fuera de lo común, el símbolo de Red John y el cuerpo de Mi sakí Mei. Volvieron a la brigada con la hija de la victima Jan Di a la cual Patrick fue cuestionando todo el camino aunque no obtuvo mucho, llegaron 8:30 Teresa tomo sus cosas. –Bien nos vemos mañana temprano-

-Hasta luego jefa- se despido Rigsby

- Cuídate Lisbon- comento Van Pelt sonriente.

Lisbon miro a su alrededor buscando a Patrick como no lo vio camino directo hacia el ascensor cuando de repente Patrick bajo del ático.

-Lisbon!

Ella volteo – Patrick pensé que no estabas-

-Vaya te maquillaste supongo que saldrás con Nick.

- Si voy a cenar a su casa. ¿Pero qué pasa?

- Solo quería devolverte tu teléfono.

-¿Mi? Busco en sus bolsillos ¿Por qué lo tenias tu?

- Lo dejaste en la camioneta y lo recogí que la pases muy bien Lisbon dijo con un tono algo seco.

Lo observo Patrick estaba muy raro ya no era el mismo se había vuelto más cerrado con ella sabía que tenía que hablar con él para aclarar ciertas cosas

Residencia Amaro: Los Ángeles California

-Perdón llego tarde dijo algo apenada Teresa

- No te preocupes pasa te voy a presentar a alguien

Lisbon entro y vio sentada a una chica pelirroja muy simpática y guapa.

-Hola tú debes ser Teresa Lisbon un placer conocerte yo me llamo Katie y soy su hermana dijo con un tono algo divertido y al mismo tiempo que le sonreía

- Mucho gusto Katie.

- Me alegra que ya se conozcan es un peso menos comento Nick.

- Bueno ella es muy bonita tal vez si…

- Vamos hermanita deja de el trabajo por un solo momento.

-¿Trabajo? Pregunto Lisbon.

- Si soy cosmetóloga es decir asesora en imagen me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver conforme la personalidad y apariencia de la gente. Y te soy sincera tú tienes una personalidad muy segura aunque a veces eres un poco impulsiva y explosiva pero demuestras mucha seguridad tal vez sea porque eres poli.

- Vaya creo que a ti te caería muy bien Patrick Jane menciono Lisbon.

- Bueno la cena se está enfriando o quieren que me coma todo- dijo Nick Sonriente.

Cenaron y tanto Katie como Teresa se conocieron e inclusive bromearon durante toda la cena técnicamente excluyeron a Nick.

Oficinas del C.B.I

-¿Cómo vamos con el caso?

-Seguimos en punto muerto jefa ¿me permitiría entrevistar a la hija de la victima?

-Está bien Cho aunque no creo que obtengamos mucho.

Antes de entrar a la sala de interrogatorios Cho observo unos minutos a Jan Di.

-Jan Di soy el agente Kimball Cho te hare unas cuantas preguntas.

- Ya le dije todo lo que sabía a su compañero solo quiero ir a casa y terminar esta pesadilla.

- Lo siento pero no iras a casa cuando salgas de estas oficinas te iras directo a cuidados infantiles.

- Debí suponerlo-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 17 años.

- ¿Tu padre?

- Como le dije mi madre era soltera no sé nada sobre mi padre ¿ Algo más?.

-Por el momento es todo, tal vez luego necesite una muestra de sangre tuya.

Lisbon estaba en su oficina enterrada en un montón de papeles llenando formularios cuando Jane entro sin tocar ella levanto la vista.

-Alguna novedad sobre el caso

Patrick observo su mano derecha y el anillo que portaba sin duda era uno de compromiso el ya no era el único que usaba uno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sin más espera aquí está el capitulo 5, estoy viendo la sexta temporada y pues Bruno Heller sigue muuuuuy lento con el Jisbon, así que estas historias de amor entre Jane y Lisbon solo aquí en Fan Fiction. Net. A por cierto The Mentalist no me pertenece, si fuera mío habría mucho Jisbon y la arruinaría, por eso mejor escribí esta historia. Quiero dedicar a este capítulo a mi mejor amiga Vale ella me dio la idea del personaje de Jan Di y de echo ella tiene una historia dedicada a Cho es muy bonita se las recomiendo ampliamente se llama "Ya no mas Cho" de la autora Ariyass. Sin más distracciones disfruten el capitulo gracias por sus reviews.**

-¿Cuando es la boda?- Pregunto algo decaído Patrick.

Teresa con firmeza respondió- En 3 meses-

Jane entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta se sentó en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio se notaba la tristeza en su rostro y el cambio de ánimo tan repentino le tomo la mano suavemente y miro fijamente el anillo, Lisbon al ver esta reacción tan rara en el retiro su mano y lo miro a los ojos. – ¿Para que querías verme Patrick?-

-Nada que sea más importante que esto.

- No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Lisbon.

-De alguna forma me estoy desatando Jane esto no es sano para mí, como dijo Hafner algún día tu atraparas a Red John y te iras seguirás tu camino dejaras la brigada comenzaras una nueva vida y no sé si yo sea parte de ella, todos estos años que hemos compartido, tu desde un principio fuiste claro Patrick tu objetivo principal es Red John ¿cierto? Yo te comprendo y lo entiendo. Ahora tú entiéndeme y acepta mis decisiones como yo acepto las tuyas-

-Teresa solo necesito tiempo.

- Ya te espere 10 años- Al mencionar esto último Lisbon se levanto y salió de la oficina.

Cho los resultados del laboratorio han llegado anuncio Rigsby acercándose y entregándole el sobre. Al leer los resultados Kimball salió directo hacia la salas de interrogatorios donde se encontraba Jan Di.

-¿Hora de irse? Pregunto Jan Di tranquilamente.

- No Jan Di, me temo que ya te irás a cuidados infantiles.

-¿Eso debería asustarme?

Cho le dio el sobre que traía en las manos ella lo abrió y no entendía nada pero sin duda era un a prueba de paternidad y con eso Jan Di entendió todo a la perfección miro por un momento a Kimball y automáticamente se llevo las manos a la boca.

-Necesito aire fres aire dijo al mismo tiempo que salía de la sala de interrogatorios directo hacia el baño.

- Y Jan Di- Pregunto Rigsby.

-Se fue corriendo

-¿Cómo tomo la noticia?

-No muy bien

-Y tú ¿Cómo estás?

-Desconcertado.

-Pues no se te nota.

Cho lo miro sin decir una palabra más y salió a buscar a Jan Di pero no aparecía por ningún lado, cuando abrió la puerta del baño vio que había salido por la ventana.

-Jan Di no esta

-No debe estar muy lejos dijo Teresa mientras se daba cuenta de la situación.

Estacionamiento C.B.I

Jan Di corría a toda velocidad se había perdido para salir del edificio. Atravesó la carretera sin fijarse solo se oyó a lo lejos el fuerte ruido de las llantas de un choche derrapar y un pequeño golpe en el pavimento. Está consciente llama al 911- Espera está reaccionando- Se ha lastimado- Por qué no vienen los paramédicos- Llévala adentro.

-No fue tu culpa ten toma esto te calmara

-Debí ser más prudente Teresa si algo le pasa yo.- Como esta-

- Esta estable no fue un golpe grave solo se desmayo se lastimo un tobillo pero no es la gran cosa un par de semanas y estará mejor-

-Gracias a Dios debería ir a ofrecerle una disculpa a ella y a Cho por cierto no sabía que tenía una hija-

-El tampoco- Nick la miro con cara de desconcierto-Luego te explico.

2 MESES DESPUES.

-Estás segura no creo que funcione

- Vamos Teresa este curso de yoga te ayudara a controlar para que tus sentimientos sean independientes de tus acciones- le decía animosa Kaite.-Seras una persona más segura y tus fantasmas desaparecerán

- Solo hago esto porque confió en ti y llevamos tres meses y me apoyado como a nadie .


	6. Chapter 6

**Y sigo con lo mismo ya paresco a Bruno Heller le doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto y sigue sin haber Jisbon pero lo habrá queridos lectores lo habrá se los prometo solo tengan un poquito de paciencia esto de escribir es muy difícil y mas con la personalidad que se carga nuestro adorado Patrick Jane, en este capítulo les tengo una pequeña sorpresa que tal vez no se esperaban. A si The Mentalist sigue sin pertenecerme pero seguiré negociando con Bruno. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews.**

-¿Te gusto la clase?-

-Fue algo diferente y la verdad no sé cómo describirlo creo que te pone en armonía espiritualmente.

-Me alegro Teresa, veras que en un par de semanas serás otra, ni tú misma te reconocerás.

-Vaya eso suena aterrador para una persona como yo- "Dijo Teresa con una sonrisa"

- Claro soy siniestra, oye ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café?-

-No lo lamento debo regresar al C.B.I

-Bueno nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.

Eran las 9 de la noche, era de esos día en que habían tenido que arreglar muchas demandas gracias a Patrick Jane, interrogatorios agotadores, Grace había faltado porque se había enfermado, pero a pesar de todo Teresa no estaba estresada como otros días, lo poco que había aprendido horas antes lo puso en práctica y funcionaba hasta ahora, Lisbon recogió sus cosas y las guardo en su portafolio, ya habían pasado varios días y la conversación que había tenido con Patrick no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué no termino la conversación? Esa maldita inseguridad que la atormentaba desde que tenía uso de memoria caminaba al ascensor perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente choco con Nick.

-¿Qué haces aquí? "Pregunto algo asustada y sorprendida"

-Te llame al móvil pero no contestabas, ya es tarde y quería ver que todo estuviera bien.

-Gracias pero no era necesario

-Perdón, no pienses que quiero sofocarte no vayas a pensar que voy a ser un esposo posesivo.

Esposo… esa palabra sonaba aterradora para una persona como ella que siempre estaba escapando de las relaciones formales y largas, pero ya era diferente ella había hecho un compromiso el cual iba a cumplir pese que sus sentimientos eran muy distintos a sus acciones, esta vez no saldría huyendo como lo hizo con Greg.

-¿Estás bien?

- Si perdón ¿quieres ir a cenar o pedimos pizza?

-Suena mejor pedir pizza ya es tarde y te vez cansada. "Decía al mismo tiempo que pasaba su brazo por sus hombros"

-Pues vámonos "SEÑOR NICK"

Con esto último que dijo Teresa ambos se soltaron a reír, cuando iban a tomar el ascensor Patrick subió junto con ellos parecía que estaba todo normal.

-Hey hola Patrick hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Bueno pues no puedo decir lo mismo, es inevitable no verte, vienes cada dos días a ver a Teresa.

- Me alegra ver que sigues igual de simpático.

-Como dijiste la palabra simpático en un tono sarcástico, asumo que el comentario que hice te molesto pero sabes que es la verdad un consejo no la acorrales tanto si lo sigues haciendo terminara por huir como lo hizo con su ex prometido Greg.

-¿Estuviste prometida hace tiempo?

Lisbon observo con una mirada asesina a Patrick y a manera forzosa respondió.

-Sí, Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No tenía importancia.

Cuando de repente paro el ascensor.

-Que pasen una buena noche- "dijo Patrick mientras sonreía de forma divertida como el solo lo sabe hacer"

-No puedo creer que no me tengas la suficiente confianza para no decirme sobre ciertos aspectos de tu vida.

-Realmente no lo creí importante, lo lamento.

- Como sea realmente te vez cansada, deberías ir a descansar no quiero ser inoportuno nos vemos mañana.

- Nick…

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES

-Te vez preciosa el color te queda.

-No estoy segura, ¿Realmente esto era necesario? Y los pupilentes, no creo…

Katie agacho la cabeza.

-Bien.

-Sabes que este es mi trabajo Tess y no te hubiera hecho este cambio si no fuera realmente necesario, ya eres otra, tu seguridad, cambio de actitud, se proyecta, tenía que ser más visible este cambio.

Y ese dichoso cambio en Teresa era muy visible Katie le había realizado en un fin de semana; cambio de color de cabello de negro a castaño cobrizo junto con unas extensiones y rayos color miel, la forma de su cabello ahora lo tenía en capas más desordenadas pero con una caída impresionante el color de sus ojos ahora era color chocolate y con un maquillaje simple pero notorio, planchado de cejas, también tenía un leve bronceado el cual hacia ver su piel suave y hermosa.

-Eres mi mayor logro profesional Tess y recuerda tu seguridad depende de ti y no de los demás.

-Lo tengo muy claro, bueno ¿Cuánto dijiste que duraría esto?

-Los pupilentes un mes, esos son especiales y caros aunque admito que tus ojos eran preciosos pero estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo casi ni te reconozco.

- Realmente espero que esto te ayude a ganar el concurso de diseño de imagen en Londres.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda yo voy a ganar.

-¿Pero regresaras para la boda?

-Por supuesto que si jamás me perdonaría faltar me voy esta noche para regresar en 5 días.

-Te extrañare.

- Y yo a ti Tess pero solo serán dos semanas.

OFICINAS C.B.I

Tu seguridad depende de ti, no dejaban de sonar las palabras de Katie en la cabeza estaba nerviosa por la reacción del equipo al ver que había cambiado por completo su imagen por lo que había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, como lo suponía la oficina estaba casi vacía nadie del equipo había llegado, fue directo a la cocina a prepararse te para calmarse un poco, Patrick decía que los tés tenían la magia de relajarte. Jane bajo del ático necesitaba comer en forma, hacía dos semanas que no salía de su encierro cuando entro a la cocina freno en seco y se quedo paralizado. Lisbon volteo al percatarse de su presencia y nerviosa por su reacción dijo:

-¿Quieres un poco de te?

_-R-_

_-Charlotte amor acábate eso._

_-Pero mami sabes que alimentarse no es igual a nutrirse y esto ya perdió sus propiedades nutritivas hace diez minutos._

_-Cariño no vamos a discutir eso de nuevo._

_-Papa._

_-Ángela ¿no crees que ya comió demasiado?_

_-No puedo con ustedes dos, por esta vez te lo paso corre a lavarte los dientes._

_-Gracias mami. "la pequeña se levanto del comedor toda contenta y antes de irse le guiño el ojo a sus papa, simplemente lo adoraba"_

_-Patrick no deberías consentirla tanto _

_-Sabes que eso es imposible no te enojes._

_-Bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo te sientes? Hoy sales en televisión._

_-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto _

_-No los engañes mucho ¿Entendido?"Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa._

_-No prometo nada._

_- ¿Quieres un poco de te?_

_Al mismo tiempo que Ángela le servía el té el jalaba su brazo, atrayendo sus labios a los de el y dándole sin saber su último beso._

-P-

-Patrick ¿Estás bien?

Nuevamente estaba frente al retrato de su esposa Ángela, sintió como un mar de emociones le invadía sin dudarlo, se acerco a Lisbon le rodeo con sus brazos su cintura atrayéndola a él y la beso con gran intensidad y pasión.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ha pasado un buen tiempo desde mi última publicación pero lo importante es que su escritora favorita está de vuelta. Este capítulo está un poco angst para nuestro amado Patrick pero lo quiero ver sufrir por Teresa que se dé cuenta lo mucho que la ama. Bruno no me quiere dar la serie pero no me daré por vencida. Quiero hacer una dedicatoria muy especial para una amiga The Mentalist y ellas es…Mariianita Cullen, este capítulo es totalmente para ella, le quiero agradecer por su apoyo a esta historia espero y sea de su agrado.**

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo

Rigsby y Cho observaban atónitos la escena que se veía ante ellos.

-¿Esa es la jefa?-Preguntaba Rigsby con demasiado sobresalto e incredulidad.

-Trae su ropa-Respondió Cho sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-No lo puedo creer se está besando con Jane eso es imposible debió haberla hipnotizado.

-No deberíamos estar aquí, este no es nuestro problema.

-¿Y perdernos que pasa después? Ni loco, vaya y había pensado no venir a trabajar hoy.

Cho omito los intrigosos comentarios de Rigsby y se fue sin decir nada más.

-¿Hey a dónde vas? Espérame.

Teresa empujo firmemente a Patrick separando sus labios, por su parte Jane al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta de la locura que había cometido

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-Dijo Lisbon enfurecida

-Vaya pensé que me abofetearías-

-Bueno estoy a punto de hacerlo pero antes quiero una buena explicación.

- Es tu apariencia- afirmo Patrick

-¿Qué?

-Si tu cambio repentino de apariencia y actitud eres casi idéntica a Ángela.

Lisbon puso mala cara al principio no le creyó nada, pero al ver la actitud de Patrick seria se dio cuenta de que él decía la verdad.

-Si eso es cierto, esto es una gran malentendido una terrible coincidencia…-Y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Jane la interrumpió- ¿Dónde está Katie?

-En este momento debe estar en una avión que se dirige a Londres iba ir a un concurso de imagen regresara para la boda.

-Ella es cómplice de Red John, debemos detenerla.

-Oye. Oye no te confundas esto solo es una horrible coincidencia. Y en dado caso que tu remota idea fuera cierta no tenemos ninguna prueba para detenerla, yo confió plenamente en Katie

-Y ese es tu grave problema Lisbon; confiar en todo aquel que te sonría y haga algunas cosas buenas por ti, no llevas ni un año conociéndola.

-Basta yo sé en quien depositar mi confianza, es más para comprobarte tu error en un par de horas le hablare.

- Sabes que tengo razón, mírame a los ojos ¿Cuántas veces me he equivocado? Necesito que confíes en mí. Por favor.

Lisbon dudo por unos minutos, quizá en su interior quería que todo fuera mentira pero Patrick nunca se equivocaba y menos cuando se trataba de Red John.

-Entiendo, pondré al tanto de la situación a Nick.

-Pero antes de que le digas algo, necesito hablar con él a solas.

-No él no…. Ni lo pienses-

Patrick le puso mala cara –Debes ser neutra en esto ¿No antes que nada eres una agente de la ley?

_Londres, Inglaterra_

-F.B.I ponga las manos en donde pueda verlas.

-Hermanito, llegaste más rápido de lo que pensé, debo decir que me siento orgullosa.

-Queda arrestada por el delito de complicidad de un asesino serial, tiene derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado si no tiene dinero para pagarlo el estado le proporcionara uno-

Katie sonrió tranquilamente- No pensaba decir nada ahora ni más tarde.

_Oficinas C.B.I_

-Vas a interrogarla o ¿quieres que lo haga yo?

-Hazlo tú junto con Patrick, no tengo ánimos.

-Oye hiciste lo correcto y te agradezco que la trajeras aquí, mira que ir solo hasta Londres y arrestar a tu propia hermana requiere de mucho valor

- No quería que saliera lastimada, sabía que si la llevaba al F.B.I, le iría muy mal a pesar de todo es mi hermana, confió en tu prudencia Teresa, debe recibir su sanción por lo que hizo-"Al decir esto último a Nick se le quebró la voz"

-Hey "Dijo Lisbon al mismo tiempo que alzaba la barbilla de Nick para verlo a los ojos" Estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites que quede claro que estamos juntos en esto.

-Te amo Teresa "respondió al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba"

Patrick observaba la escena molesto, Lisbon y su relación estaban siendo una gran distracción en su objetivo. Él debía estar atento en interrogar a Katie no lleno de celos por Nick.

Katie sonrió carismáticamente al ver a Lisbon y a Patrick entrando a la sala de interrogatorios

-Tess me alegro de volverte a ver

-Srita Amaro sabe que la complicidad es un delito que se paga con demasiados años de prisión.

**Y hasta aquí… Lo se deben odiarme sigue sin haber Jisbon pero denme dos o tres capítulos más y se hartaran de Jisbon hasta la próxima. Gracias por sus reviews **


End file.
